


Seokkie's Birthday

by bhiebhie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still believe in hyungwonho supremacy, I wrote this instead of studying for our exam week, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please be gentle with me, Showki if you squint, The Author Regrets Everything, but the author is more disgusting because they are the one who wrote this, cheesy as hell, i love changkyun, joohyuk if u squint so squint harder, so cheesy its disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhiebhie/pseuds/bhiebhie
Summary: No matter how many times Hoseok denies that he isn't whipped, at the end of the day, he would jog for a man named Chae Hyungwon (literally).~Apparently, there isn't enough hyungwonho on ao3 so I decided to write this. Also, this is my first fanfic so forgive me.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Seokkie's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY.
> 
> 1\. I KNOW that Hoseok didn't do a vlive on feb 28 but let's just pretend he did bc this is a fanfic and the author has the freedom to do whatever they want.  
> 2\. As I mention on the summary, this is my first fanfic so please be gentle with my smol heartsu and don't expect too much hihi  
> 3\. English is NOT my first language so I apologize if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes (which I know there are lots)  
> 4\. Lastly, HOW CAN I RESIST NOT TO WRITE A HYUNGWONHO FANFIC ABOUT OUR BUNNY'S BIRTHDAY :(( i'M A WEAK HUMAN BEING I KNOW.
> 
> Enjoy!

February 28, 2021

Hoseok’s heartbeat is quickening up the pace as he walks a little faster to his apartment. The moment the buff guy parked his Tesla in front of the building, his body started to get agitated but for a _completely_ different reason. Usually, the guy is extremely careful about parking the precious car anywhere and be focused on placing it in the space in a perfect parking; the one when someone would wonder just how much time and _dedication_ the driver has to put such ridiculous effort.

But one cannot just do things perfectly all the time. Do they? Also, excitement can be a bitch and makes you do things really. However, other members like to call this type of situation as “ _whipped mode_ a _ctivated.”_ But Hoseok begs to differ (also they are all pain in the ass more often than not so screw their asses and their constant teasing) 

Well, except for one particular member _heh_.

Which had Hoseok do a some kind of little jog to get to his (their) apartment. Hoseok cannot count just how many times he had wished he can call it that, but the person can be a little bitch and he just knows and could already hear the _“but you bought this house for you sokkie, the only contribution I made here is the seduction I did just for you to buy this ridiculously but super worthy big ass space for yourself.”_ And hoseok knows he can’t win against this argument no matter how much he’d like to be cheesy and say that he wouldn’t mind share the big apartment for another important human being in his life.

Plus, the other person practically lives in the apartment considering he’s there most of the time when his schedule isn’t packed but Hoseok is smart enough not to say that out loud

Back to the scenario, He finally _finally_ made his way to the front door. He’s sure that he fucking looked silly in CCTV because of that fucking jog he did but oh well. Entering the password, the buff man tiptoed inside the apartment and made sure to close the door carefully just in case the other occupant is asleep (hoseok is sure as hell that is exactly is happening as it’s already 11 something in the evening.)

After putting the keys and his other stuff on the coffee table, he quickly strides to the bedroom where finds that he just proved himself right as he sees the other person, his _boyfriend_ , in his bed sleeping without any care in the world and looking so fucking pretty and the sight is too much for Hoseok despite the other doing a bare minimum. 

Yes, boyfriend. Not a fling, or friend with benefit shit. But.. boyfriend. Hoseok always has to fucking contain himself not to squeal like a 7 year old girl who had their crush glanced in their way. But it’s Chae Hyungwon we’re talking about here. The not so lanky but still awkward as hell guy he has been in love with for the past 5 years.

Honestly, Hoseok doesn’t know what to feel when his boyfriend told him that he wanted to buff his body up a little bit. They had this talk for so many times that he thinks that this is just another scheme of hyungwon to get a fun time in bed, however, Hoseok sees the look Hyungwon gave him. _I’m fucking serious seokkie, any words that come out of your pretty mouth and I swear you won’t be able to get laid for a whole month._ And so Hoseok just nodded and told him some few tips and to rely on Changkyun as well. (He might also treat Changkyun to lunch because he did a good job on being patient with Hyungwon when it comes to this thing.) 

After his miserable attempts of calming his heart, he made his way to the bathroom first to take a shower. Every person in the entertainment industry knows shower is truly blessing after a long ass day even when you are tired as hell. It’s his comeback now and no matter how busy he gets, Hoseok refused to dip in the bed with all the sweat and other shit his body had absorbed outside his apartment.

After the shower, he grabbed some pajamas and makes his way to the bed. He contemplated whether to wake up his boyfriend to get at least a kiss (though he prefers something else) but the thought, however, quickly dissolved from his mind when saw how Hyungwon looked so peaceful. Instead, he just wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and pulls him tighter to his body. He feels some muscles from there and then and he can’t help the proud feeling swelling up in his chest. He has always believed that Hyungwon can do it, he just needs to have someone who will help him get rid of his lazy ass habits. 

“I love you” the shorter male whispers against the dark, nuzzles his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Somehow and miraculously, this had Hyungwon waken up from his harry potter themed dream. He opens his eyes and sees who was the motherfucker that interrupted his slumber. 

“Sokkie? I thought you’re gonna be coming home late today.” Hyungwon said as he adjusted into a more comfortable position so that he can wrap his arms around Hoseok. 

“Cannot resist the charm of my boyfriend, can’t I?” Hoseok whispered and smiled when his boyfriend glared at him. 

“Hey, you told me that you’re going to take longer in vlive to talk with your fans.” Hyungwon said. Now this is one of the many reasons why Hoseok loves this man so much. Hyunwon understands how much he loves his fans, his boyfriend never complained or teased him about having to share Hoseok’s attention to others.

“I just really missed you today.. Besides, I made sure that I have time with them today.” The shorter male stated as he hugs the other tighter if it’s even possible considering the almost non-existent space between the two of them. 

The tall male hums and moves his hand upward to brush his partner’s hair, loving the way Hoseok practically purred when he did so.

“How was your day hyung?” Hyungwon asked.

“I may have gone hard with the choreography at the stage earlier so my body hurts a little bit but I became okay when I interacted with the fans right after the performance and I talked to Minhyuk backstage. He told me that it really sucks to leave as an MC but he couldn’t help but to feel giddy because he has more time to cuddle with honey. I swear Hyunwoo is the only guy in the circle who isn’t whipped.” The buff man mumbled in the skin of his boyfriend’s skin.

“So you’re finally admitting that you’re whipped? Damn. I should have recorded that. Also, how can you be so sure Hyunwoo is not fucking whipped? I saw him sneakily take pictures of his precious Kihyunnie while the evil hamster wasn’t looking.. I swear those two is not as subtle as they think they are.” His partner grumbled, already sensing the familiar feeling of sleepiness. He heard Hoseok say _whatever_ in response.

Hyungwon untangles his arms and body from Hoseok to reach blindly for his phone underneath the pillow. His boyfriend whines from the loss of warmth but he ignored it. He squinted his eyes due to adjust from the brightness coming from his phone and check the time. After doing so, he quickly returns to his position and hug his boyfriend tightly.

“Seokkie?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.”

Hoseok bites his lips to prevent himself from smiling too much. His boyfriend is so fucking cute that he just wants to keep him forever and what’s stopping him to do it?

“Thank you wonnie.” He moves his head to give Hyungwon a _much anticipated_ kiss which he gets a happy hum as a response. After a while, they broke the kiss due to the need of oxygen and they looked at each other’s eyes.

“Wonnie?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I get my birthday sex now?”

The buff guy did not get an immediate response to that and he thinks that maybe the other has gone to sleep already and didn’t hear him until-

“Baby.. I love you but let’s get some sleep.” Hyungwon mumbles then he lets out a big yawn.

“Then sex?” the other male suggests.

“Then sex”

And just like that, they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, you made it. Huhu, thank you so much!! AND THANK YOU FOR GIVING AN EFFORT TO READ THESE LAME ASS NOTES really y'all are appreciated; i just want you to know that u made the author happy just by reading this fic (doesn't matter if u leave a kudos or not) again, thank you so much and I LOVE YOU!! YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL.
> 
> HYUNGWONHO FOREVER BITCHES
> 
> can u be my internet friend? twt: @nunusloveforham


End file.
